


Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt

by SchmokSchmok



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, and nothing happens until deidara graduates, es wird viel über sex gesprochen idk ok, except some flirting from deidara towards itachi, itachi is a student teacher, until he does (after graduation), who doesn't engage
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Deidara (echter Ehrenmann) begeht den Fehler mit Hidan (keine Ehre) Wahrheit oder Pflicht zu spielen auf ihrer Abschlussfahrt. Unnötig zu sagen, dass es von da aus abwärts geht.
Relationships: Deidara & Hidan (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 2





	Ehre, wem Ehre gebührt

**Author's Note:**

> für: [die hand](https://www.fanfiktion.de/u/Die+Hand)
> 
> es ist pretty ooc, weil ich 100 jahre nichts mit naruto am hut hatte. außerdem ist das hier ein gymnasiums-au, weil ich zu wenig ahnung von japanischen schulen habe, als dass ich vor mir selbst verantworten könnte, das zu schreiben.
> 
> **CN: Drogenkonsum (Marihuana & Alkohol), Emeto (referenziert), Essen, Genitalien, Rauchen, graphische Sprache, Sex (referenziert), Suizid (idiomatisch referenziert), Tod (idiomatisch referenziert)**

Drei Dinge sind Deidara immer klar gewesen: Erstens, dass er bekifft viel zu geschwätzig ist, als dass es für ihn gut sein könnte, zweitens, dass Hidan viel zu sehr Unruhestifter ist, als dass es für andere gut sein könnte, und drittens, dass ihr Referendar für Latein viel zu schön ist, als dass es für _irgendjemanden_ gut sein könnte.

  


* * *

  


Deidara zieht an dem Joint, den Hidan ihm vor wenigen Sekunden in die Hand gedrückt hat, und sperrt den Rauch so lange in seine Lunge, bis es anfängt, zu ziehen. Er weiß, dass es eine undurchdachte Idee war, mit den Jungs vorher trinken zu gehen und jetzt mit Hidan noch einen durchzuziehen, weil er _jetzt_ schon viel zu dicht ist, als dass ihm sein morgiges Ich dafür danken würde.

Stoßweise atmet er den Rauch wieder aus und rutscht in seinem Stuhl nach unten, die Füße locker auf das Geländer ihres Balkones gelegt.

»Yahiko hätte den Schwanz nicht einziehen sollen«, verkündet Hidan und patscht mit seiner riesigen Hand auf Deidaras Arm, nur um dann in die Richtung des Joints zu gestikulieren. Deidara reicht ihm die Tüte und Hidan zieht einmal kräftig, bevor er mit aus seinem Mund quellenden Rauchwölkchen die schlechteste Impression von Yahiko zum Besten gibt, die Deidara je gesehen hat: »Ich möchte nicht wegen euch zwei Monate vor meinem Abschluss von der Schule geworfen werden. Reißt euch doch ein einziges Mal!« Deidara lacht trotzdem. (Vielleicht, weil alles viel witziger ist, wenn die Welt sich nonstop um einen dreht und sich einem die Zehen einrollen, weil es um drei Uhr nachts doch ein bisschen kälter ist als erwartet.)

Hidan zieht noch einmal und Deidara beobachtet, wie im Hotel gegenüber zwei Lichter ausgeschaltet werden.

»Weißt Du, eigentlich ist es eine Schande, dass wir nur noch zwei Tage haben und bisher nichts passiert ist«, sagt Hidan irgendwann. Deidara streckt sich und hört seinen Rücken knacksen, bevor er mit schwerer Zunge nachhakt: »Hmm, woran denkst Du?«

Einen Moment bleibt es ganz still zwischen ihnen und Hidan schnippst den Stummel über das Geländer, dann grinst er und antwortet: »Trau Dich?« 

»Was stellst Du Dir denn vor, was wir uns hier trauen sollen, hmm?« Deidara verdreht die Augen, was vielleicht nicht die beste Idee gewesen ist. Er atmet tief durch und stellt vorsichtig seine beiden nackten Füße auf die kalten Steinplatten, bevor er sich noch ein wenig tiefer in das Polster seines Stuhles sinken lässt.

»Gut, ist okay. Wir werfen noch ein bisschen Wahrheit mit rein; nur für Dich, Missy«, willigt Hidan nach einer kleinen Pause ein, in der sie nur in einiger Entfernung den Straßenlärm gehört haben. »Also. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?«

»Wahrheit«, sagt Deidara, weil er sich absolut sicher ist, dass er nicht einmal dazu in der Lage ist, aufzustehen, ohne sich zu übergeben, weswegen er nicht riskieren möchte, dass Hidan am Ende noch von ihm verlangt, sich nur an einem Bettlaken vom Balkon abzuseilen. ( _Apropos …_ )

Hidan verdreht die Augen, »Du Schwanzlutscher« murrend, woraufhin ihm Deidara sofort rufend ins Wort fällt: »Es war nur _ein verficktes Mal_ , o mein Gott.« Er ringt theatralisch um Luft und presst sich eine Hand an die Brust, als würde ihn Hidans Kommentar tatsächlich verletzen.

»Wem hast _Du_ den _Schwanz gelutscht_ , Barbie?« Hidan klingt tatsächlich überrascht; was vermutlich daran liegen könnte, dass Deidara nie etwas davon erzählt hat, dass er pansexuell ist, obwohl er ganz genau weiß, dass Hidan es auch ist; und vielleicht auch daran, dass er es vor den Jungs immer vehement abstreitet, wenn Hidan ihn wieder einmal beschuldigt, schwul zu sein. (Wobei es ja nicht gelogen ist. Er _ist_ nicht schwul. Er hat nur ganz vielleicht ein bisschen zu viel Interesse an Sasori, aber das muss keiner wissen, gell?) Das ist eine Information, die man gezielt ausspielen muss, um den größten Schockfaktor zu erzielen. Deidara träumt vielleicht schon ein bisschen zu lange von dieser Situation.

»Haku, auf Zabuzas letzter Hausparty.« Eigentlich sollte seine Antwort nicht so selbstgefällig sein, aber Hidans weit aufgerissene Augen, die sich kurz danach vor lauter Lachen zusammenkneifen, sind es wert. Zwischen zwei Lachsalven schafft er es sogar, herauszupressen: »Alter, so viel Eier hätt‘ ich Dir gar nicht zugetraut. Zabuza reißt Dich in Stücke, wenn er das rauskriegt!« Deidara grinst schwach und fällt fast vom Stuhl, als Hidan ihm fest mit der Hand auf die Schulter klopft.

»Deswegen wird er auch nicht erfahren, dass ich _seinem_ Freund in _seinem_ Zimmer einen geblasen hab, während er sich unten abgeschossen hat; gell?« Deidara pokert hoch, weil er sich entweder darauf verlassen muss, dass Hidan zu besoffen ist, um sich morgen noch daran zu erinnern (sehr unwahrscheinlich), oder er seine große Klappe hält und es nicht das nächste Mal besoffen ausposaunt (genauso unwahrscheinlich). 

»Mach‘ Dir nicht ins Hemd und gib‘ mir ’ne Frage.« Hidans Schultern beben immer noch ein bisschen und das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht weicht nicht. 

»Weißt Du«, beginnt Deidara und er spürt, dass er bereuen wird, das gleich zu fragen, aber er tut es trotzdem, »ich frag‘ mich ja schon lange … Du prollst immer mit Deinem, na, mit Deinem Prinz Albert … aber … Du hast nicht wirklich einen Prinz Albert, gell?«

Hidans Grinsen sollte jetzt in sich zusammenfallen und er sollte zumindest ein bisschen ertappt dreinschauen, oder nicht? Definitiv sollte sein Grinsen nicht noch größer werden?

»Ich finde ja, dass das mehr ’ne Pflicht ist«, sagt er, bevor er unter Stöhnen aufsteht – scheinbar treffen ihn der Alkohol und das Gras jetzt doch ein bisschen – »und, ernsthaft, man, wenn Du meinen Schwanz sehen willst, musst Du doch nur was sagen. Darfst ihn auch anfassen, der beißt nicht.« Und damit lässt er in einer Bewegung seine Hose fallen ( _kann Hidan nicht einmal in seinem scheiß Leben Unterwäsche tragen wie jeder normale Mensch, o mein Gott_ ) und Deidara findet sich fast Auge in Auge mit Hidans Penis.

»Heilige Scheiße, was ist _falsch_ mit Dir??«, entfährt es Deidara viel zu laut, Silben fast ineinander übergehend, und er rutscht unwillkürlich weiter an den Rand seines Stuhls. »Gehst Du da irgendwie drauf ab?«

Obwohl er es eigentlich nicht möchte, streckt er die Hand aus und stupst mit seinem Zeigefinger gegen eins der Piercings. (Ja, Piercings wie in mehrere. Deidara _stirbt_ eventuell ein wenig. Das ist offiziell das Ende seines Lebens! Hidans Schwanz wird ihm schlaflose Nächte bereiten, definitiv!)

»Hmm, ein bisschen vielleicht«, erwidert Hidan und zuckt mit den Achseln, als wäre es kein Ding, dass er zwei symmetrisch gestochene Dydoes, einen Prinz Albert und ein Ampallang hat. Und als er seinen Penis anhebt, um auf seine Raphe zu zeigen, entdeckt Deidara noch ein Frenulumpiercing. »Da kommt das nächste hin.« Hidan grinst und Deidara fällt in seinen Stuhl zurück.

»Du bist absolut abgefahren«, stößt Deidara aus, ein klitzekleines bisschen atemlos, aber bestimmt nicht Hidans wegen oder so, »und jetzt zieh‘ Dich wieder an.«

»Ich hab‘ überlegt, mir ein Pubic stechen zu lassen«, fährt Hidan fort, als hätte er Deidara absolut nicht gehört. »Oder drei kleine Implantate, hier, hier und hier.« Er tippt dreimal der Länge nach auf seinen Schaft und grinst noch ein wenig breiter, als Deidara alles Blut aus dem Gesicht weicht. »Mein Piercer freut sich schon.« 

Mit mehreren schwankenden, nicht so eleganten Bewegungen zieht Hidan seine Hose wieder nach oben und er lässt sich auf seinen Stuhl zurückfallen. 

»Wahrheit.«

Deidara ist, kaum dass er sich wieder zurückgelehnt hat, seine Übelkeit wieder eingefallen (wie hat er die überhaupt vergessen können?) und er denkt, dass er wahrscheinlich noch einmal damit wegkommt, bevor Hidan sich darüber beschwert, dass er nie Pflicht nimmt.

»Dann mal Butter bei die Fische: Wessen Schwanz würdest Du gerne lutschen?«, fragt Hidan immer noch breit grinsend. Es ist knapp, aber Deidara kann sich davon abhalten, wieder dem Drang nachzugeben, die Augen zu verdrehen. Dann sagt er: »Ich weiß, Du erwartest, dass ich mich jetzt nach Deinem verzehre, gell, aber: kannste knicken. – Dem Uchiha allerdings würd‘ ich jeder Zeit einen blasen.«

»Dem?« Hidan zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben. »Nicht Dein Ernst! Alter.« Er schüttelt den Kopf und lässt ihn dann nach hinten fallen, um in Richtung des Balkons über ihnen zu starren. »Glaub‘ mir, Du verpasst was. Jeder hat bisher noch gesagt, dass ich sie für andere Schwänze versaut hab.« Hidan lacht laut auf und Deidara lauscht dem Nachhall unten in der engen Straße. »Wahrheit.«

»Was sind die drei seltsamsten Orte, an denen Du je Sex hattest?«, fragt Deidara, obwohl es ihn eigentlich nicht interessiert. Hidan überlegt einen kurzen Moment, bevor er antwortet: »Am seltsamsten? Der Saniraum unserer Schule, der See bei Sasori um die Ecke und mein Bett.«

»Warte, warte, warte.« Deidara stolpert fast über seine eigenen Worte, während Hidan ihm langsam und träge den Kopf zudreht. »Inwiefern ist Sex im See seltsam? Und was stimmt nicht mit Deinem Bett?«

»Na ja, es ist das erste Mal gewesen, dass ich Sex in ’nem Bett hatte. Und, Alter, ich sag‘s Dir, das ist ’ne abgefuckte Scheiße.« Hidan greift neben sich auf den Tisch und holt sich eine Zigarette aus der Schachtel. »Und falls es Dir entgangen sein sollte: In dem See leben Schwäne. Diggah, hab niemals Sex in der Nähe von Schwänen.« Es schüttelt ihn ein bisschen und er zündet sich die Zigarette an. Deidara stellt sich für einen Moment vor, wie riesige weiße Schwäne mit ihren aggressiven orange-gelben Schnäbeln nach ihm schnappen, und er gibt ein wimmerndes Stöhnen von sich.

»Gut, bringen wir‘s hinter uns, gib‘ mir ’ne Pflicht«, stößt Deidara aus und richtet sich vorab schon mal auf, weil er mit Sicherheit gleich aufstehen muss. »Aber halt ’n Ball flach, sonst kotz‘ ich alles aus mir heraus, was sich jemals in mir befunden hat.«

»Keine Angst«, erwidert Hidan, bevor er lange an seiner Kippe zieht, »kannst sogar sitzen bleiben dafür. Eigentlich lass‘ ich Dich sogar nüchtern werden.« Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht beunruhigt Deidara einmal mehr. »Traust Du Dich, dem Uchiha den Schwanz zu lutschen, bevor unsere Exkursion vorbei ist?«

Hektisch springt Deidara auf, was an sich eine undurchdachte Aktion ist, und schreit: »Das kannst Du knicken!« Seine Stimme erinnert mehr an das Quieken eines Meerschweinchens und eigentlich müsste er sich dafür schämen, aber dazu ist er gerade nicht in der Lage. »Denkst Du nie nach in Deinem Leben??«

»Du ängstlicher Ficker! Ich _wusste_ , Sasori hat ’nen schlechten Einfluss auf Dich. Man kann gar keinen Spaß mehr mit Dir haben.« Hidan verbrennt sich fast an seiner Zigarette und schnippt den Stummel über das Geländer.

»Das ist gar nicht wahr?!«, brüllt Deidara, wild mit den Händen durch die Luft wedelnd. »Nur weil ich nicht komplett lebensmüde bin??« Er stampft auf, schiebt seinen Stuhl mit seinem Bein zur Seite. »Weißt Du was?! Ich lass' mir gar nichts von Dir sagen!« Deidara fällt dramatisch zurück in seinen Stuhl, greift nach Hidans Zigarettenschachtel und flüstert ergeben: »Scheiß‘ drauf, ich mach‘ das.«

  


* * *

  


Deidara hätte vielleicht einen Kater, wenn er geschlafen und weniger Wasser getrunken hätte, aber ehrlich: Für die eine Stunde hätte es sich sowieso nicht mehr gelohnt, sich hinzulegen. Nicht, dass Hidan das davon abgehalten hätte, viel zu laut schnarchend quer über dem Bett zu liegend. Natürlich hat der Pisser auch keinen Kater, weil die Welt unfair und gemein ist. (Deidara ist sich absolut sicher, dass er in den nächsten Stunden noch einen bekommen wird, sobald die letzten Reste Alkohols nicht mehr in seinem Kreislauf sind, weil er im Gegensatz zu Hidan nicht mit einer Leber aus Stahl und so wenig Vernunft gesegnet ist, dass jegliche Eskalation einfach daran abperlt. Heißt wohl Lotos-Effekt, oder zumindest nennt Yahiko es so.)

Die anderen ihrer Abschlussklasse sitzen bereits beim Frühstück und Kisame begrüßt sie mit einem Grinsen, das Deidara genau sagt, wie beschissen sie aussehen müssen. Er dachte, er hätte es mit ein wenig Concealer unter Kontrolle gebracht, aber da hat er sich wohl geirrt. Deidara verzieht sein Gesicht und nähert sich mit qualvollen Geräuschen.

»Guten Morgen«, begrüßt Kisame sie, als sie sich auf ihre Stühle fallen lassen und Deidara erst einmal nach der Kanne Kaffee greift, die vor ihnen auf der kleinen, quadratischen, rot-weiß karierten Tischdecke steht. »Na, süß geträumt?«

Deidara stößt ein schrilles, gekünsteltes Lachen aus, das Kisames Grinsen nur verbreitert und bei Konan so etwas Ähnliches wie einen mitfühlenden Gesichtsausdruck hervorruft. (Vielleicht ist sie auch unzufrieden mit dem Rührei, das sie sich auf ein Stück Weißbrot gepackt hat. So ganz genau ist das nicht auszumachen, aber Deidara gefällt der Gedanke, dass sie sich für sein Leiden interessiert, einfach besser.)

»Ihr seid selbst schuld«, stellt Konan trocken fest und zerstört damit alle Illusionen, dass sie keine kaltblütige Schlange ist. »Keiner hat euch dazu gezwungen, euch abzuschießen. Jetzt ertragt es wenigstens.« Yahiko nickt zustimmend und versucht, eine Erdbeere von Konans Teller zu stehlen, was sie mit einem Schlag mit der flachen Seite ihres Messers auf seinen Handrücken abwehrt. »Hol‘ Dir selbst was.«

Deidara nippt vorsichtig an seinem Kaffee, während er sich wünscht, einen Caramel Frappuchino zu haben, weil es jetzt schon viel zu heiß ist, obwohl die Sonne erst vor zweieinhalb Stunden aufgegangen ist. Griechenland ist ein schreckliches Land, wenn man in der Sommerhitze so leicht schmilzt wie er.

»Ihr habt was verpasst, Jungs«, fängt Hidan an und der Tritt, den Deidara ihm unter dem Tisch versetzt, hält ihn nicht davon ab, weiterzusprechen: »Sharpay hier und ich hatten den Spaß überhaupt, scheiße nochmal.«

»Hidan, keiner möchte davon hören, wie ihr euch gegenseitig die Nasen gepudert und die Schwänze gelutscht habt«, fällt ihm Kakuzu ins Wort, ohne von der Brötchenhälfte aufzusehen, die er gerade mit Butter bestreicht. Deidara fällt ihm in Gedanken vor die Füße ( _o mein Gott, niemand darf von gestern erfahren_ ), aber verzieht das Gesicht in Entrüstung.

»Pah, keiner hat Dich nach Deiner Meinung gefragt, Wichser«, antwortet Hidan, bevor er aufsteht und in Richtung Frückstücksbuffet geht. Ganz sicher ist Deidara sich nicht, aber er glaubt, Hidan noch »Fick Dich« sagen zu hören und vom Lehrertisch ein: »Hidan, Ausdrucksweise!« (Passen würde es.)

»Was war gestern?« 

_Fick Dich, Kisame_ , ist das erste, das Deidara auf der Zunge liegt, aber er hält sich zurück und schnappt stattdessen: »Gar nichts! Was soll gewesen sein?! Wer hat Dich überhaupt nach Deiner Meinung gefragt?!« Sein Stuhl fällt beinahe um, als er aufsteht und Hidan ans Buffet folgt, der seine Augenbrauen gewitterwolkenartig zusammengezogen hat.

»Hör‘ mal, Hidan, wegen gestern«, beginnt er betreten, aber Hidan kommt ihm mit einem selbstgefälligen »traust Dich wohl nicht, Prinzessin« zuvor. »Leck‘ mich, natürlich trau‘ ich mich!«

  


* * *

  


Ihm ist vollkommen bewusst, dass er es nicht tun sollte, aber, _scheiße nochmal_ , er ist nicht bekannt dafür, die wohlüberlegtesten Entscheidungen zu treffen! Also setzt er sich, als sie sich in den Reisebus begeben, um nach Epidauros zu fahren, neben Itachi Uchiha, ihren viel zu schönen Referendaren, der nie und nimmer auch nur ein klitzekleines bisschen homo sein kann.

»Willst Du Dich nicht zu Hidan oder Sasori setzen?«, fragt Uchiha, kaum dass er realisiert hat, dass Deidara tatsächlich vor hat, _sitzen zu bleiben_ , und nicht nur jemand anderem ausweichen wollte, wobei er zufällig mit seinem Hintern die Polster berührt hat. »Ich denke, die beiden sind in der Lage, Dir weitaus bessere Gesellschaft zu leisten, als ich es könnte.« ( _Wow_ , noch deutlicher _ich hab‘ keinen Bock auf Dich_ hätte er auch nicht sagen können. Aber Deidara ist nicht dafür bekannt, einfach aufzugeben.)

»Wissen Sie, die Aussicht hier ist einfach besser«, erwidert er und streicht sich mit einer Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht, bevor er Uchiha zuzwinkert. »Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass jedes Gespräch mit Ihnen sehr viel … lehrreicher ist.« Vielleicht ist es eine Spur zu viel, aber Uchiha lässt sich nichts anmerken, als er, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, wieder nach vorne blickt und nur darauf zu warten scheint, dass alle eingestiegen sind und der Bus sich in Bewegung setzt.

Sie schweigen ein paar Minuten, in der die griechische Landschaft an ihnen vorbeizieht und Deidara es sowohl bereut, nicht hinten bei den anderen zu sitzen, die angefangen haben, ein Kartenspiel zu spielen, als auch generell, mit Hidan befreundet zu sein (ohne den Ficker wäre er nie in dieser Situation gelandet!), dann beginnt Deidara zu schwätzen. Über Gott und die Welt. Bestimmt eine verkackte Dreiviertelstunde lang. Ihm beginnen fast schon die Monologthemen auszugehen.

»So, Deidara, was hat Dir an unserer Reise bisher am besten gefallen?«, unterbricht ihn Uchiha plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts, gerade so als hätte er sich spontan wieder an seinen Lehrauftrag erinnert. Deidara überlegt einen Moment, bevor er ein selbstsicheres Lächeln auflegt und antwortet: »Das Schatzhaus der Athener in Delphi. Die dorische Ordnung hat was archaisches.« ( _Gott sei Dank_ ist Sasori nicht in der Nähe, um diese verlogene Antwort zu hören. Aber, um ehrlich zu sein, ist es das einzige Gebäude, das ihm mit Namen einfallen will, das sie angesehen haben. Und _das_ kann er nun ja wirklich nicht zugeben.) »Aber der wirkliche Höhepunkt ist, dass Sie uns begleiten, obwohl Sie erst so kurz bei uns sind.« 

»Ich bin sehr froh, euch begleiten zu dürfen. So was ergibt sich schließlich nicht alle Tage«, stimmt Uchiha ihm zu, entweder nichtsahnend oder Deidaras Implikation übergehend. »Aber ich muss zugeben, es überrascht mich, dass gerade _Du_ Dich für architektonische Ordnungen interessierst.«

»Ja«, Deidara zieht den Vokal in die Länge, »ich hab's mit älteren«, er macht eine kleine, aber unüberhörbare Pause, »Dingen.«

Uchiha nickt und fragt: »Hast Du schon überlegt, was Du nach Deinem Abschluss machen möchtest? Vielleicht wäre Geschichte was für Dich? Oder Archäologie?«

  


* * *

  


»Es ist unmöglich!«, stöhnt Deidara auf, kaum dass er aus dem Bus ausgestiegen ist und seinen Weg zu Hidan gefunden hat, der gerade mit Tobi in ein Gespräch verwickelt gewesen ist. Er stützt sich theatralisch auf Tobis Schulter, das Gesicht in seiner eigenen Armbeuge versteckt.

»Was ist unmöglich?«, fragt Tobi mit demselben entnervenden Strahlen, das er immer zur Schau stellt. Hidan öffnet gerade den Mund, um Tobi zu antworten, als Deidara ihm über den Mund fährt: »Die _Sache_ , die ich für Hidan machen muss. Sie ist unmöglich, okay, vergiss' es!« Hidan lacht.

»Du enttäuschst mich, Regina«, Hidan steckt sich eine Kippe in den Mund, obwohl er ganz genau weiß, dass es ihnen nicht erlaubt ist, zu rauchen. Aber bisher haben sich die Lehrer erstaunlich friedfertig gezeigt. Unübertroffen Kakashi, der einmal um eine Hausecke kam, als Hidan und Yahiko sich gerade ihre Zigaretten angezündet hatten, nur um auf der Stelle kehrt zu machen, weil er sich selbst den Stress ersparen wollte, sie für ihren Regelbruch zu verwarnen. »Es sind gerade einmal sieben Stunden und Du gibst schon auf? Was bist Du für 'ne Lusche?« Er zieht an seiner Zigarette und grinst. »Hättest Du Ehre, würdest Du wenigstens vierundzwanzig Stunden durchziehen.«

Deidara stößt ein undefinierbares Geräusch aus, das irgendwo zwischen Aufstöhnen und Aufschreien einzuordnen wäre, und dreht sich um, um Uchiha wieder zu suchen und sich noch mehr zum Affen zu machen. (Fast drei Stunden der zweideutigen Innuendos, die alle auf Stein gestoßen sind, lassen Deidara daran zweifeln, dass Uchiha jemals auch nur seine Augenbraue als Reaktion heben wird, geschweige denn mit ihm in ein leeres Zimmer verschwindet. Es ist zum Mäusemelken!)

  


* * *

  


Es sind vierzehn Stunden vergangen, seit sie gefrühstückt haben und bis sie in ihr neues Hotel kommen und Hidan, Kisame und er allein in ihrem Zimmer sind.

»Es ist, verfickte Scheiße nochmal, _unmöglich_ «, ruft Deidara aus, kaum dass die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fällt. »Nie wieder! Ich spiele _nie wieder_ mit Dir! Jedes Mal reitest Du mich in irgendeine Scheiße rein! Jedes verfickte Mal, okay!«

»Was hat Dir die Suppe versalzen, Blondie?«, will Kisame wissen, der schon die Tür zu ihrem kleinen Balkon aufgerissen und sich draußen auf einen der drei Stühle gesetzt hat, brennende Zigarette in der Hand.

»Der Ficker hat behauptet, ich würde mich nicht trauen, aber das ist nicht wahr, es ist nur einfach _unmöglich_ «, entgegnet Deidara hitzig, während er sich neben Kisame in die Polster fallen lässt. Auf Kisames begonnenes: »Was wollte Hid–« antwortet Hidan, bevor Deidara ihn aufhalten kann: »Ich hab Serena hier dazu verpflichtet, Uchiha den Schwanz zu lutschen.«

Eigentlich hätte er es kommen sehen müssen, aber er hatte dennoch gehofft, dass Hidan _einmal_ in seinem Leben Anstand zeigen würde. Zum einen, weil die anderen immer noch nicht wissen, dass Deidara nicht hetero ist (und bei seinem Aussehen muss man ein gewisses Bild aufrecht erhalten, wenn man von Kisame und Hidan nicht andauernd unnötige Kommentare ernten will), und zum anderen, weil es noch viel schlimmer wird, zu versagen, wenn man ein größeres Publikum dafür hat. Und Hidan weiß das, der Wichser. Deidara hat sich das aufgespart, okay??

Was Deidara auch hätte kommen sehen können, ist das hysterische Gelächter, das aus Kisame herausbricht. – Oh ja, spätestens in zwei Stunden weiß jeder hiervon. Deidara wird sich nie wieder davon erholen. Sein Leben ist vorbei!

»Du hast keine Ehre!«, kommt es viel zu schrill und laut aus Deidaras Mund, als er Hidan und Kisame beobachtet, wie sie sich fünf geben. »Ihr habt beide keine Ehre! Fickt euch!« Seine Wut scheint ihr Gelächter nur noch zu nähren, vor allem als er mit geballten Fäusten und zornesrotem Gesicht ein leidvolles Geräusch von sich gibt. Er geht die paar Meter zum Balkon, versetzt Kisame einen Schlag gegen die Schulter, der ihn nur noch mehr zum Lachen bringt, und greift sich dann eine Kippe aus Hidans Schachtel. Wenn der Ficker schon sein Leben verpfuscht, kann er ihm wenigstens vorher noch ein paar Kippen ausgeben.

»Dalia, Schätzchen, beruhig' Dich«, stößt Hidan atemlos hervor und tritt neben sie beide auf den Balkon hinaus. »Lust auf 'ne Revanche?« Er lässt sich in den Stuhl gegenüber von Kisame fallen, sodass Deidara keine andere Wahl hat, als sich zwischen die beiden zu setzen. 

»Spinnst Du? Als ob ich nach gestern irgendwas mit Dir mache?«, keift Deidara und zieht schlampig an seiner Zigarette, bevor er anfängt zu husten, weil er eine Riesenmenge Rauch geschluckt hat, und sich wünscht, dass dieser beschissene Trip endlich vorbei ist.

»Ach, komm' schon, Diggah.« Natürlich ist Kisame auf Hidans Seite. Der Verräter. »Wir schonen Dich auch, Prinzessin, Deal?« Deidara zuckt mit den Achseln und zieht die Augenbrauen so zusammen, dass sich eine steile Falte auf seiner Stirn bildet. Die beiden werden irgendwann sein Tod sein. 

»Ich fang' sogar an, gebt mir 'ne Wahrheit«, sagt Hidan, woraufhin Deidara den Mund öffnet, um empört etwas zu sagen. »Die Nacht ist jung, gib mir 'ne Aufwärmphase und 'n Bier.« Hidan grinst, Kisame greift über die Stuhllehne gebeugt und durch die Balkontür hindurch in seine Tasche und zieht nacheinander drei Dosen heraus, dann drückt er Deidara und Hidan je eine in die Hand. Die letzte behält er bei sich und öffnet knackend und zischend den Verschluss, bevor er in großen Schlucken die Hälfte des Inhaltes herunterkippt.

»Mit wem aus unserem Freundeskreis würdest Du's am ehesten tun, hmm?«, fragt Deidara, während er seine Kippe im Aschenbecher ausdrückt.

»Nur von denen, mit denen ich noch nichts hatte? Oder alle?«, hakt Hidan nach, weil es nie _einfach_ mit ihm sein kann; und Deidara hat die Schnauze gestrichen voll: »Junge, Du musst nicht schon bei der ersten Frage lügen, ist okay! Wir verstehen, Du bist ein ganz geiler Ficker!« Hidan spuckt über das Geländer des Balkons und knurrt: »Ich lüge nicht, Du Wichser. Das hab' ich gar nicht nötig. Und ich brauch mir das auch nicht von 'nem Jungfrau wie Dir anhören.«

Wäre Konan jetzt hier, würde sie gelangweilt auf ihrem Handy herumtippen und Hidan nebenbei darüber aufklären, dass das Konzept der Jungfräulichkeit patriarchal und traditionalistisch ist und nur dazu dient, sowohl promiskuitive als auch prüde Menschen zu verurteilen. – Aber Konan ist nicht hier, also ist das einzige, das man hören kann, Deidaras entrüsteter Aufschrei, bevor er Hidan gegen das Knie tritt, der daraufhin ein paar farbenfrohe Flüche ausstößt.

»Okay! Okay! Scheiße nochmal! Ist gut! Kakuzu, zufrieden?« Hidan sucht mit fahrigen Bewegungen die Kippe, die ihm aus der Hand gefallen ist, und die irgendwo zwischen seinen Beinen gelandet ist, wo unaufhaltsam Rauch aussteigt, weil sie sich in den Stoff seiner Jogginghosen frisst. Deidara verdreht die Augen, kann sich aber einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen: »Mir war klar, dass Du drauf stehst.«

»Das hat damit gar nichts zu tun«, giftet Hidan zurück.

  


* * *

  


»Nein, ernsthaft, Jungs«, schlurrt Deidara nach seinem dritten Bier, »es ist absolut unmöglich. Entweder ist er ein Nichtschecker oder einfach … _hetero_!« Er schnappt selbst erschrocken nach Luft, weil er weiß, dass Kisame und Hidan ihm den Gefallen nicht tun werden.

Kisame, der an seinem fünften Bier sitzt und noch nicht annähernd so betrunken wie Deidara ist, runzelt mit der Stirn und wirft ein: »Vielleicht, Jungs, aber nur vielleicht ist er zu pflichtbewusst. Ihr wisst schon, weil er Lehrer ist, und so was.« Deidara und Hidan, der nach dem dritten Bier hätte aufhören sollen, aber stattdessen das vierte Bier geöffnet und bis zur Hälfte leer getrunken hat, werfen sich einen Blick zu.

»Aber wenn er so _Lehrer_ wäre, hätte er mir doch längst gesagt, dass ich aufhören soll, gell?«, wirft Deidara ein, ohne den Blick von Hidan abzuwenden, der vehement mit dem Kopf nickt und zeitgleich mit seiner freien Hand versucht, eine Zigarette aus seiner Schachtel zu holen. Kisame öffnet gerade den Mund, um Deidara zu antworten, aber Hidan kommt ihm zuvor: »Der will nur sein Ego stärken, glaub's mir, ich kenn solche Typen. Nach außen hin cool, aber wenn man ihnen schmeichelt, wedeln sie sich daheim einen drauf.«

»Probier's einfach weiter«, sagt Kisame, bevor er sich zu Hidan dreht: »Wahrheit oder Pflicht?«

»War«, Hidan legt die Stirn in Falten und er schwankt ein bisschen, »war ich nicht eben dran?« Deidara schüttelt heftig den Kopf, wobei er fast vom Stuhl fällt. Sein unüberzeugendes: »Ich weiß, Kisames weit ausgeführtes Techtelmechtel mit der Mutter seiner Ex war traumatisierend, aber … Du bist« scheint dennoch dafür zu reichen, Hidan zu einem lustlosen »Pflicht« zu animieren.

»Traust Du Dich, Dich an ein paar zusammen geknoteten Bettlaken vom Balkon abzuseilen?« Deidara schreit seine Aufgabe heraus, bevor Kisame auch nur die Möglichkeit hat, darüber nachzudenken. Er grinst, während er Hidan dabei beobachtet, wie der nach drinnen schwankt und die drei Betttücher von den Matratzen zieht. Zusammen machen sie sich daran, die Laken fest aneinander zu knoten und das oberste am Geländer festzumachen. 

Hidan schwingt beide seine Füße auf die andere Seite des Balkons, dann kauert er sich ganz nach unten und fasst das Laken mit beiden Händen. Bevor er sich langsam nach unten hangelt, sagt er noch: »Wenn ich falle und sterbe, _bring ich euch um_.«

Kisame gackert und Deidara stimmt mit ein.

Kaum, dass Hidans Kopf unter dem Boden ihres Balkons verschwunden ist, beugen sie sich über das Geländer und beobachten ihn dabei, wie er mehr schlecht als recht nach unten gelangt.

»Das ist die langweiligste Pflicht aller Zeiten«, stellt Kisame fest, als Hidan mit beiden Füßen auf dem Boden ankommt. Er lässt das Laken los und Deidara beeilt sich, das improvisierte Seil einzuholen.

»Weißt Du, während ihr damit beschäftigt wart, den Spaß eures Lebens zu haben, und ich mich mit Uchiha abgemüht habe«, erläutert Deidara mit selbstgefälligem Grinsen, »war ich immer nahe genug bei den Lehrern, um jede einzelne Ansage unmissverständlich mitzubekommen. Wie zum Beispiel die, dass man das Hotel zwischen dreiundzwanzig und sechs Uhr nur mit Zimmerkarte betreten kann, weil der Haupteingang geschlossen ist.«

Im selben Moment scheint auch Hidan zu bemerken, dass die Tür unten sich nicht öffnen lässt, und er kehrt unter ihren Balkon zurück, den Mittelfinger ausgestreckt und heftige Flüche auf der Zunge.

»Ihr verfickten Arschlöcher! Lasst mich rein!«

Deidara wirft theatralisch seinen Arm über seine Augen und schreit zurück: »Sorry, nach elf sollen wir unsere Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen, Hidan! Du musst wohl warten!« Damit dreht er sich gackernd um und verschwindet im Zimmer, Kisame dröhnend lachend auf dem Balkon zurücklassend.

  


* * *

  


»Wegen Dir Arschloch hab ich fünf Stunden warten müssen, bevor ich reinkommen konnte!«, herrscht Hidan Deidara an, nachdem er kurz nach sechs die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer beim wütenden Klopfen beinahe eingeschlagen hat. 

Deidara schlägt sich die Hand vor den Mund (teils um sein Gähnen zu vertuschen und teils vor gespieltem Entsetzen), bevor er ausruft: »Hidan, Freund, Kumpel, _Alter_ , was denkst Du von mir? Als ob ich Dir so etwas antun könnte! Du kränkst mich!« In seinen Augenwinkeln sammeln sich Tränen (teils durchs Gähnen, er gibt es ja zu; nur halt nicht vor Hidan) und er ruft über seine Schulter: »Kisame! Hörst Du das?? Diese Anschuldigungen am frühen Morgen! Als ob ich derart herzlos sein könnte!«

»Du hast Dich, nachdem die Balkontür schon geschlossen war, noch fast eine halbe Stunde auf dem Doppelbett hin und her gerollt und hast dabei gekichert«, wirft Kisame ein. Deidara verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust und giftet: »Nur weil ich an etwas Witziges denken musste.«

»Daran, wie ich fünf Stunden im Dunkeln vor der Tür herumstehen musste?«, fährt Hidan ihn an und Deidara muss sich zurückhalten, nicht schon wieder in Gelächter auszubrechen. Kisame, der sich auf den Rücken gedreht hat und dessen Bettdecke viel zu weit unten über seiner Hüfte hängt, ist mit seinem dröhnenden Lachen keine sonderliche Hilfe.

  


* * *

  


Er kann das. Definitiv kann er das. Sonst würde er nicht schon wieder neben Uchiha im Bus sitzen, oder?

Den ganzen Tag sind sie durch Epidauros gelaufen, als hätten sie am Tag zuvor noch nicht genug von der Stadt gesehen. Sie haben sich das Theater angesehen (und okay, Deidara muss zugeben, dass ihm das sogar irgendwie gefallen hat; wenn man unten in der Orchestra eine kleine Explosion durchführen würde, könnte man die sogar oben in der höchstgelegenen Kerkis hören; oder sogar in der oberen Diazoma! _Scheiße_ , jetzt hat er auf dem Trip doch tatsächlich was gelernt) und sind durch die umliegenden Ruinen gelaufen, als wären fünf bis zwanzig Zentimeter hohe Mauerreste in irgendeiner Art und Weise spannend. Wow, ein Stein. Wow, ein anderer Stein. _Spannend._

Den Abend haben sie mit der Klasse und der Parallelklasse bei einem Abendessen verbracht (bei dem Deidara keinen Platz bei Uchiha ergattern konnte, _verdammt!_ ), bevor sie auf ihre Zimmer geschickt wurden, um für die Rückfahrt zu packen. 

Und nun, mit den Koffern im Bauch des Busses und Kissen und Decken auf den Sitzen verteilt, findet sich Deidara neben Uchiha wieder, ohne bisher auch nur ein klitzekleines bisschen weitergekommen zu sein. 

Aber er kann das. Klar kann er das. (Die Konsequenz, falls er es nicht schafft, will er nämlich eigentlich nicht tragen. Vor allem nicht, nachdem er Hidan die letzte Nacht auf der Straße hat schlafen lassen.)

»Warum haben Sie sich für Latein entschieden?«, fragt Deidara leise, um die schlafenden Mitfahrenden nicht zu wecken. (Normalerweise wäre ihm das ziemlich egal, aber er versucht immer noch einen guten Eindruck zu machen, weil: _er kann das!_ ) 

Er hat mal gehört, dass Männer es mögen, wenn man sie nach Dingen fragt, die sie interessieren. So ganz versteht er das nicht, weil sich Männer normalerweise für ihn interessieren, er also ohne Probleme ewig über sich reden kann, ohne dass irgendjemandem im Gespräch langweilig wird. Aber was tut man nicht alles für schöne Männer. Und Wahrheit oder Pflicht.

Deidara dreht sich in Uchihas Richtung und lächelt, obwohl er sich gar nicht sicher ist, ob man bei den Lichtverhältnissen überhaupt sehen kann, wie viel Mühe er sich gibt. Während Uchiha sich noch nicht sicher zu sein scheint, was er eigentlich antworten möchte (oder _ob_ er noch antworten möchte), überlegt Deidara, was er übers Flirten so weiß; also, was _nicht_ schon ganz natürlich in seinem Blut mitfließt, sondern was er noch aktiv beitragen kann. (Viel ist es nicht, weil er ein Naturtalent im Flirten ist. Meistens flirtet er sogar, wenn er es gar nicht darauf anlegt. Das liegt wohl einfach in seinem bezaubernden Naturell.) _Humor_ (Deidara ist immer ausgesprochen witzig, das sollte kein Problem darstellen, oder?), _Interesse für die andere Person bekunden_ (er hat gerade erst eine Frage gestellt, man muss es nicht übertreiben), _einen Spitznamen geben_ (inwieweit das bei einem Lehrer klug wäre, weiß Deidara noch nicht), _etwas Rotes tragen_ (Deidara starrt auf seine roten Plüschpantoffeln und denkt sich, dass das schon reichen wird), … _ach scheiße. Er kann das doch nicht._

»Latein gibt sich nicht mit denselben halbgaren Kompromissen ab«, antwortet Uchiha irgendwann genauso leise wie Deidara zuvor. (Ist das ein Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl?! Ist das seine Art, Deidara zu sagen, dass er entweder aufs Ganze oder nach Hause gehen soll?)

»Sie haben es also auch gespürt«, startet Deidara also einen etwas offensichtlicheren Versuch. Uchiha nickt, aber immer noch mit demselben ausdruckslosen Gesicht, das er immer zur Schau stellt, dann sagt er: »Die Klimaanlage ist viel zu hoch gestellt für diese Uhrzeit und Außentemperatur.«

Deidara fällt alles aus dem Gesicht; er ist so kurz davor, zu schreien. Das macht er doch mit Absicht? Oder er ist der ahnungsloseste Mensch auf diesem Planeten. Deidara hat ihm mittags eine Blume geschenkt. Er hat sich vor ihm verbeugt und den ganzen anderen Scheiß, den man halt so macht. Er hat vorher Uchihas Jogginghosen- und Shirt-Wahl komplimentiert, obwohl (und das sollte wohl jedem klar sein) Jogginghosen eine absolute Modesünde sind, die man niemals mit Aufmerksamkeit beschenken sollte. Nachher werden sie noch Teil des Standardrepertoires. Undenkbar!

Deidara ist sich nicht sicher, wie er weiter verfahren soll. Also macht er das Offensichtlichste, das ihm einfallen will: Er schiebt vorsichtig, aber bestimmt, seine Hand unter Uchihas Decke und legt sie auf seinen Oberschenkel. Dann starrt er ihm provozierend in die Augen und wartet ab.

Und er wartet. Und er starrt. 

Und er wartet noch ein bisschen mehr. Und er starrt noch ein bisschen mehr.

Und er zieht seine Hand zurück, packt seine Decke an einem Zipfel und tritt seinen Rückzug an. Offensichtlich kann er das doch nicht. Das ist okay. Das wird schmerzhaft und demütigend, aber es ist okay. Die Aufgabe war von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt. (Dementsprechend plant Deidara auch niemals müde zu werden, Hidan vorzuhalten, dass es nicht _seine_ Schuld ist, dass Hidan zu unfähig ist, sich eine Pflicht auszudenken, die auch tatsächlich ausführbar ist.)

Er drückt sich neben Sasori auf den einzigen freien Platz in ihrer Gruppe und legt seinen Kopf in dessen Schoß. 

»Spinnst Du?«, herrscht Sasori ihn leise zischend an, aber Deidara hat jetzt keinen Nerv, zu streiten, also fährt er alle Geschütze auf: »Hidan hat mir eine Pflicht aufgezwungen, die ich niemals hätte erfüllen können, Du _weißt_ , was jetzt passiert. Ich möchte doch nur noch ein paar Stunden schlafen«, er zwingt ein paar Tränen nach oben, »und vielleicht den Kopf gekrault bekommen. Mein Leben ist jetzt vorbei. Komplett und für immer. Hidan wird jedes bisschen Leben aus mir heraussaugen wie der Dämon, der er mit Sicherheit eigentlich ist.«

Sasori seufzt (weil er heimlich eben doch so etwas wie einen weichen Kern hat) und legt seine eine Hand auf Deidaras Kopf. Er krault nicht, aber zumindest erträgt er es, dass Deidara auf ihm liegt. Und das ist ja schon mal mehr, als Deidara sich erhofft hat.

  


* * *

  


Also, Erholungspause kann man die paar Stunden, die Hidan ihm gegeben hat, bevor er in sein Zimmer geplatzt kommt, eigentlich nicht nennen.

»Ich hätte gerade Sex haben können!«, giftet Deidara, auf dem Bauch liegend und das Gesicht zur Hälfte in seinem Kissen vergraben. Hidan lacht und wirft sich neben Deidara aufs Bett, dann spottet er: »Zier Dich nicht so. Ich hätte Deine linke Hand und Dich doch niemals absichtlich gestört, Cher.« Er legt sein Kinn auf Deidaras Schulter und pustet ihm ein paar Haare aus dem Nacken, die aus seinem Dutt gefallen sind. »Komm' schon, Junge, hab Dich nicht so.«

Deidara zuckt unbeholfen mit den Schultern und nuschelt gedämpft durch das Kissen: »Ich hab's nicht geschafft.«

»Oh, ich weiß doch, Mitzy«, antwortet Hidan und stupst ihm mit seiner runden, breiten Fingerkuppe in die Ohrmuschel, »aber keine Angst, wir berücksichtigen natürlich, dass es eine schwierige Aufgabe war.« Deidara hört Hidans süffisantes Grinsen und auf seinen Armen und in seinem Nacken stellen sich die kleinen Härchen auf. »Du darfst sogar wählen, Mabel. Nachdem Du es nicht geschafft hast, vor Uchiha auf die Knie zu gehen, könntest Du's bei jemandem machen, der's sowieso mehr verdient hat. Oder Du hältst unsere übliche Vereinbarung ein: Du machst vier Tage lang, was _ich_ von Dir verlange, Margo.«

»Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Du mir gerade wirklich mit einer Charmed-Referenz vorgeschlagen hast, mich aus der Affäre zu ziehen, indem ich Deinen Schwanz lutsche«, konstatiert Deidara, der einmal in seinem Leben zu müde und zu entgeistert ist, als dass er angemessen reagieren könnte. »Du hast sie sogar in der richtigen Reihenfolge genannt, ich glaub's einfach nicht …«

»Alles für Dich, Prinzessin, das weißt Du doch«, antwortet Hidan. »Für Dich hab ich sogar die Woche auf vier Tage reduziert. Weil Du es ja wirklich versucht hast.« Deidara drückt sein Gesicht fester in sein Kissen und murmelt irgendetwas. »Was?«

Deidara dreht seinen Kopf zur Seite, sodass er jetzt sogar Hidans Grinsen sehen kann, und sagt: »Du weißt, dass ich Dir keinen blase.«

»Ja«, Hidan zieht den Vokal seufzend in die Länge und dreht sich auf den Rücken, »aber versuchen kann man's ja mal.« 

Es ist einen Moment still, dann dreht Deidara sich auf den Rücken und sie starren gemeinsam an die Decke. Das ist nett. Das haben sie lange nicht mehr gemacht.

  


* * *

  


Die nächsten sieben Wochen sind, gelinde gesagt, _schrecklich_.

Uchiha sitzt mit ihnen im Unterricht, wie er es die letzten Wochen auch getan hat, und er ignoriert Deidara. Was an sich nichts Besonderes wäre, wenn er Deidara nicht sogar dann _übersehen_ würde, wenn er den Unterricht leitet. Es ist demütigend. Vor allem, weil Kisame es Hidan immer wieder steckt und sie sich dann gemeinsam über ihn lustig machen. Die Arschlöcher.

  


* * *

  


Plötzlich sind die schriftlichen Prüfungen vorbei und die mündlichen auch. Der Abschlussball steht vor der Tür und wenn sich Deidara auf eine Sache gefreut hat, dann ist es die Fete, die sie nach den Pflichtveranstaltungen schmeißen werden.

Das meiste haben sie schon hinter sich. Die Zeugnisse sind übergeben. Die peinlichen Spiele und Musikeinlagen wurden durchgezogen. Das Essen wurde verzehrt. 

Deidara würde es nicht zugeben, aber er ist fast ein wenig traurig darüber, dass er nach dreizehn Jahren endlich die Schule beendet. Das, was jetzt kommt, ist neu und ein bisschen beängstigend. Aber die anderen sehen nicht auch nur ein Bruchteil so verunsichert aus, wie Deidara sich fühlt, also schluckt er seine Beunruhigung herunter und lacht stattdessen besonders laut über einen Kommentar, den Kisame über Konan gemacht hat.

Irgendwann sind ihre Gläser geleert und die anderen ihrer Klasse machen sich auf den Weg in die Stadt, um im Club weiterzufeiern. Und _natürlich_ könnten sie sich anschließen, aber sie könnten sich auch lachenden Auges ins Gesicht schießen, also verabschieden sie sich und gehen in Ruhe in Richtung der kleinen Salsabar, die sich in der Nähe ihres Veranstaltungsortes befindet.

»So, ihr Spezis«, sagt Yahiko, als sie sich mit ihren Getränken an den Rand der Tanzfläche gestellt haben, und fast zwei Minuten schweigend den Menschen beim Tanzen zugesehen haben, »das war's.« Kisame wirft ihm einen Arm über die Schulter, verschüttet dabei fast seinen Long Island Ice Tea und grinst mit so viel Zähnen wie es ihm möglich scheint, während er sagt: »Werd mir hier nicht emotional, Alter. Spar Dir die Tränen für wann anders.« Er wuschelt mit seiner Riesenpranke durch Yahikos Haare, der mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihm aufsieht. »Es sind noch fünf Wochen, bevor Konan und Sasori zu was auch immer aufbrechen.«

»Es ist eine ehrenamtliche –«, beginnt Konan, aber Kisame fällt ihr ins Wort: »Ja, ja, wir wissen, wir wissen. Bonobo-Äffchen und Waisenkinder.« Er lacht und Deidara ist sicher, hätte Konan mehr als einen Gesichtsausdruck, würde sie echauffiert oder zumindest genervt schauen. Oder vielleicht ist es ihr auch tatsächlich egal und deswegen tippt sie einfach weiter auf ihrem Handy herum. Sasori lässt sich zumindest zu einem Augenverdrehen herab.

Sie haben ihre Jacken zur Seite geworfen, trinken an ihrem dritten Cocktail und Kisame und Hidan haben sich von Tobi auf die Tanzfläche ziehen lassen. (Deidara ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kisame schon den gesamten Abend am Saufen sein muss, weil er sonst niemals denselben Pegel hätte wie Hidan. – Klar, er ist riesig, aber ist es denn wirklich fair, dass er ungefähr das Achtfache von dem verträgt, was Deidara verträgt?)

»Deidara, was planst Du?«, fragt Yahiko, nachdem er den letzten Rest Piña Colada durch sein Röhrchen geschlürft hat, und Deidara stöhnt auf: »Mich in meinem Zimmer verkriechen und nie wieder ans Tageslicht kommen, offensichtlich.«

»Das wäre durchaus bedauernswert. Warum hast Du Dich dazu entschieden?« Die Stimme, die plötzlich hinter Deidara ertönt, klingt verdächtig nach Itachi Uchiha, was aber absolut keinen Sinn ergibt. Deidara ist für einen Moment zu erschrocken, um zu antworten, also übernimmt Konan es für ihn (während er allen Göttern dankt, dass Hidan und Kisame gerade nicht anwesend sind, weil die das hier noch schlimmer gemacht hätten): »Deidara hat eine Wette gegen Hidan verloren. Die Konsequenzen verfolgen ihn immer noch.« Zetsu zieht aufmunternd einen Mundwinkel nach oben und tätschelt Deidaras Oberarm.

»Falls Du jemals wieder an die Öffentlichkeit trittst, sieht man sich ja vielleicht«, verabschiedet Uchiha sich und Deidara denkt, dass er nicht _ein Wort_ herausgebracht hat und dass das schon echt verdammt peinlich ist.

Deidara stellt sein fast leeres Glas ab und gestikuliert in Richtung Toilette, wohin er dann auch stolpert. (Natürlich stolpert er _nicht_ , weil er Alkohol getrunken hat, das wäre ja noch die Versager-Kirsche auf dem traurigen Eisbecher seines Lebens.)

Nachdem er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht geklatscht und es mit einem Papierhandtuch halbwegs wieder getrocknet hat, fühlt er sich ein bisschen besser. Er starrt sein Spiegelbild an und will sich gerade wieder zum Gehen abwenden, als sich die Tür öffnet und Uchiha den Vorraum zu den Kabinen betritt. Sie halten beide in der Bewegung inne, bis Uchiha hinter sich die Türe schließt und langsam auf Deidara zugeht.

»I-Ich sollte zurück zu den anderen«, stößt Deidara aus und tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Uchiha nickt langsam und erwidert: »Wahrscheinlich.«

Und plötzlich steht Uchiha ganz vor ihm, seine Hand liegt in Deidaras Nacken und zieht ihn zu sich. Und noch viel plötzlicher liegen ihre Lippen aufeinander und Deidara wird geküsst, wie er in seinem Leben noch nie geküsst wurde. (Mit Zunge. Und mit Zähnen, die über seine Unterlippe fahren. Mit Händen, die sich in seinen ordentlich frisierten Haaren vergraben. Mit einem anderen Körper, der sich gegen seinen drängt und ihn langsam aber sich gegen die Tür einer der Kabinen bewegt.)

Obwohl er es nicht möchte, löst er sich für einen Moment von Uchiha, nachdem er mit dem Rücken an den Kunststoff geprallt ist, und keucht: »Wie-Wieso?«

»Du bist achtzehn, ich bin ab heute offiziell nicht mehr Dein Lehrer und Du hast Dich mir ziemlich angebiedert«, antwortet Itachi, die Finger immer noch tief in Deidaras Haaren vergraben. »Reicht das?« Deidara nickt hektisch und Itachi stürzt sich wieder auf ihn.

Was soll's, hat er bei Wahrheit oder Pflicht eben verloren.

**Author's Note:**

>  **pop-culture-references:** missy (amerikanische pornodarstellerin; auch kurzform für misses), sharpay evans (high school musical), barbie (verschiedene filme), regina geroge (girls club – vorsicht bissig), serena van der woodsen (gossip girl), dalia royce (suburgatory), cher horowitz (clueless), mitzy, mabel und margo stillmann (charmed – zauberhafte hexen).


End file.
